Where Does Fire Come From?
by Stable Mable
Summary: "Have you ever been to the ocean, only for the tide to come in? How about watching your warm fire and seeing it rise the moment you look? My point, Dragon Slayer, is that for every draft of air you feel, I take another breath. Mind-blowing, right?"
1. Chapter 1

_Air moves us,_

_Fire transforms us,_

_Water shapes us,_

_Earth heals us._

_And the balance of the wheel goes round and round,_

_And the balance of the wheel goes round._

_~Wicca chant_

As was the case with most days, it was peaceful in Magnolia. Better still, it was peaceful in Fairy Tail. No Dark Guild attacking, no false arrests, no emotional turmoil. Just the clouds drifting harmlessly by and birds singing so blissfully you had to be envious. That is, as peaceful as aforementioned guild could be. Surprisingly, that would be quite peaceful, for today at least. Anyone who stopped by regularly, say, a middle-aged woman permanently losing her enchanted cat, would go to the point of calling it strange. Behind the strong wooden doors was a very uncharacteristically charming scene. Makarov, seated on the bar-counter, was speaking to his troop of wild monkeys. Everyone sat in something of a mock semi-circle. Wendy near Natsu, Loke leaning on an irritated Lucy, Charle and Happy just floating in place above their respective partners. This was not the strange part, however. The unnerving _quiet_ was!

And to think, a single innocent question had caused it all.

Earlier today Fairy Tail was as Fairy Tail was. This was, basically, a partially destructive fighting session. Lucy hung back with Mirajane with a hand to her forehead. Erza glared angrily at anyone moving too close to her "circle" and Elfman fanned the flame, literally. He energetically pumped his fists, cheering on a fiery Natsu, as other guild members stood by. They circled casually with buckets, not even flinching due to years of practice. Gray had a palm out, fully willing to make an ice-statue _for the sake of the building, _as he would say,while grinning. Happy had a fish on a stick, for his own provisional reasons. Macao, the self-appointed NEC (Natsu Extinguisher Chief) awaited the boom with a signaling hand, then, questioningly, raised a brow. Normally, there would've been a hole in the roof by now, but in a surprise turn of events, The Salamander just stood in position staring at his burning fists, squinting as if it would help. He then looked quizzically at his knee, which he also chose to ignite. He turned his head towards the bar, where Makarov chose to pretend he had no idea of the collateral damage going on around him.

"Hey Gramps!" His ear twitched. "Where does fire come from?"

Makarov sighed at the poor education of modern youth, and, without turning around, answered the boisterous Dragon Slayer.

"The same place as water and air." He stated simply and gestured for Mirajane to refill his mug. Sadly, no peace came to the Master.

"Then where does water and air come from?"

"The same damn place as earth!" Honestly, there was an enormous library right inside of the guild. Couldn't he just pick up a book and let him be?

"Then where does-"

"Alright! Obviously you don't know the story of The Elements. Spirit knows why you've never heard of it. Now help your guild members off the floor and I'll tell everyone, and you better listen, because I'm too old to tell it a third time. Just promise not to say a word during it or I'll turn you into a girl!" Makarov snapped. Natsu nodded happily, making himself comfortable on the wooden bench, sitting cross-legged. Mirajane clapped enthusiastically.

"Oh, really Master? It's been such a long time since I last heard it!" Makarov nodded. It had been a long time since he'd told this particular story. The Take-Over siblings must've just been children. He lazily conjured a pillow and adjusted himself. Despite how simple the concept may seem, in reality it was a very complicated thing to explain, which meant it would take quite a while, and he expected questions.

"So, Natsu, you want to know where fire comes from? First, you need to know _how_ it came to be, along with all the other elements. Now sit your ass down, try not to strangle Happy, seeing as he's _not _a teddy bear, and don't interrupt me!"

"Aye, Master!"

"_Well, eons ago, in the beginning of it all, there was Earth, darkness and light..."_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Ladies and gentleman of the virtual world, I would like to apologize for the delay. I assure you I am still alive and am turning down anyone coming to claim my inheritance. Writer's Block is not a fun shape to have in my home, although I have a rather large ball next to my desk. So, to make the best of an awkward situation, this chapter's quote is in honour of the ± 2 month wait.

* * *

><p><em>Anyone who thinks my story is anywhere near over is sadly mistaken.<em>_  
><em>_~Donald Trump_

"Well, eons ago, in the beginning of it all, there was Earth, darkness and light..."

* * *

><p>"<em>Years after humanity, in a time when women had no other worth than as bargaining chips, men wore fur and could rip down a door without a moment's hesitation, and the world was much, much smaller, Luxlucis and Tenebrosus were at conflicting sides. That is to say, more so than was natural. You see, dark and light, as is the case with day and night, cannot be together. Despite this, neither can exist alone. <em>

* * *

><p>Levy, I know this has been done to death but, please, for my time's sake, bear with me.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The cause of this t<em>_urmoil? Their creator. See, from what is known Luxlucis and Tenebrosus were in the middle of their biggest row yet. The ground shook, trees bent, waves crashed and anyone with enough common sense made a beeline for their home. One man, however, decided to throw himself into the chaos. _

_Seeing this__ destruction, in an effort to soothe the situation, ascended from the heavens (not _the_ heaven) the creator god of the elements himself. The battle came to a halt as eyes rich and overflowing with intensity turned to the creator. With fire, earth, air and water as witnesses, the maker spoke. Passionate, his words were. Full of authority, wisdom and power. A long pause soon followed, every breath held in at the reaction of the so-called Superior Elements. Finally, with a firm look to the other, Dark and Light ceased. Never breaking gaze, their eyes came to an agreement. A nod sealed it, and they turned to the creator. Or should I say, turned _on_. Luxlucis sprang, shortly followed by Tenebrosus. In perfect synch, they were, using the utmost grace, precision…and wrath they could muster, to strike the creator._

* * *

><p>The elderly leader of the "Strongest Guild in Fiore" crossed his arms dramatically, giving an intense nod for emphasis. For the second time that day his troop was still. He expected it, of course. It was an awe inspiring story. Such drama, such tension, such power, such-<p>

"Bull." Came a defiant monotone from one Gajeel Redfox. Makarov's ear twitched, followed by his eye.

"'Scuse me, Gajeel? You're calling a legend that may have shaped the very world you were born into bull?" He questioned, a tad too calmly, although his posture betrayed any sign of restraint he had left.  
><em><br>These damn brats, can never just accept that when the earth is flat, it's flat. They have to go out and prove it wrong. And to think, I spent my own precious time (time that could've been spent on something important, like drinking maybe) telling them a story, of all things. I'm not a school teacher!  
><em>  
>A bit ridiculous that the man would react to this as a steer would to a red flag, but as worldly-wise as he is, Makarov himself grew up with this tale. Still glaring magic daggers into the fight happy Dragon Slayer, a soft voice broke his fury.<p>

"Um, I think what he means, Master, is that-" Began Lisanna. But, as has been said Fairy Tail is as Fairy Tail is.

"No one is that powerful, even you." Interrupted Gildarts.

"And why would they just stand there watching, if they were that powerful? You'd think four elementals would be able to hold back that Luxlum and Tene-something, right?" Said-asked Gray.

"Maybe they didn't like the creator. Think of that, Ice-Ass." Taunted Natsu.

"What was that, Lizard?" Hanging back from the inevitable pandemonium, Makarov put his mug to his lips, gratefully supplied by Mirajane.

"Oh, so this is why you haven't told us this in seven years, huh, Master?" The dwarf sighed, nodding sorrowfully.

* * *

><p>In spite of Makarov's woe, a curious figure smiled mischievously…before plunking down dejectedly and exhaling deeply.<p>

"Hmph, if only that were the truth…"

Naturally, anyone in range felt a large bead of sweat roll down the back of their head that day.


	3. Chapter 3

I noticed my lack of a disclaimer in the last two chapters recently. Sorry for that. It got involved in a Fairytale brawl and had to be hospitalised. To sum up, I don't own Fairytale. There you go.

* * *

><p><em>When was the last time you spent a quiet moment just doing nothing - just sitting and looking at the sea, or watching the wind blowing the tree limbs, or waves rippling on a pond, a flickering candle or children playing in the park?<br>~Ralph Marston_

It was a fine time to be in Southgate Park. In fact, most people were. From children, loud and jubilant, to attractive couples, so lost in love that words were meaningless. Excluding, of course, the young pair setting the foundation for the current scene.

"Oh, Dear. Isn't this just the most beautiful day?"

Yes, they thought, although it wasn't precisely directed at them. It wasn't directed at them at all. But if they were to answer, though, they would go a step beyond beautiful.

Picturesque?...No, no it.

Dazzling?...Not _quite_ right.

Gorgeous?...Getting there, but not entirely.

Ah, Perfect. Yes, that was it. That was it exactly. With the sun shining down just-so, a breeze caressing all passers-bye ever delicately and white clouds with just a hint of grey dotting the bright sky, no other adjective would do. It was almost cliché.

"I 'spose it's fine, but I still prefer the rain." The aspiring poet sighed casually. '_Oh well, "each to their own", then.'_

The observer tilted their head back to get a better view, cropped locks overlapping the weathered wood and a pale hand shielding the glare. On a second reflection, the sun did seem a bit _too_ bright.

_'That's my own, I suppose.'_

They tapped lazily at the small knot in the seat, and sighed in bliss. The birds sounded beautiful, and drowned out the occasional giggle and loud kiss. It truly was a day to revel in. And revel they did.

'_Best I enjoy this while I can. Peace…won't be this obtainable for a while. For me, at least.'_

Eyes closing in composed resignation once more, this strange blasé departed from the comfort of the generic park bench. When they again focused their gaze, it was on the rolling clouds, so still yet so alive. This, oddly enough, caused a mischievous smirk.

'_Or Magnolia.'_

A storm is about to roll in.

* * *

><p>Sorry T_T! I know this took months on end but- No, no "buts"! You do not deserve my tears. In fact, you deserve better than a "tide-over" chapter. But…alas, so it goes, I'm afraid. What can ya do?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_"I read like the flame reads the wood."_  
><em>― Alfred Döblin<em>

Soft wisps of blue bobbed anxiously, as two petite feet leapt delicately across the creaking wood. This was not the book-mad McGarden, or the "cool" Lockser. Instead, the airy sandals of young Marvel hopped uncertainly after the rampaging Salamander.

"Um, Natsu, are you sure this is a good idea? If we do find something it's bound to have forbidden information or something…" The fire Dragon Slayer huffed impatiently.

"Wendy, how else would we get this? You saw how pissed gramps was. Or did you miss_: "Never again!"_?" The wind witch looked away sheepishly. He had a point…

Natsu scratched his rose mop awkwardly. _"She's way too sensitive! Raised by a dragon and that's the way she…um…ugh!" _From scratching to pulling in a single thought. How were you supposed to deal with people like this?

"Natsu?" There was concern in her voice. The rose-haired boy composed himself half-heartedly. He sighed and smiled at Wendy.

"Listen, Wendy. This could really help us."

"I want to see them too. It's just…" Was it really appropriate to call someone ridiculously impulsive to their face? Knowing the young Dragneel, the second his pupils halfway landed on a location, say, Southgate Park, he'd be off sooner than she could read the fine print. And there _would_ be a fine print.

"Well?"

"I…"

"We haven't got all day!" To contradict, they did.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"Please, Wendy," he scoffed. "I've got skin thicker than-!"

"Or anyone else! Natsu, these things might be scary. Or big. Or, or too much to handle. The elements themselves…We'll get swallowed whole." The longer she spoke and the deeper Natsu focused the more her verve hushed. Somber eyes examined every ring and every crack of the floorboards. "Grandeeney, I miss her terribly. But sacrificing new family for old is just…I'm sorry. I don't want you to miss out because of my stupid fears." It was a tense moment before Wendy could meet Natsu's eyes. When she finally did:

"You just outright ignored me!" Nothing less from the hot-blooded dragon slayer. If that library was organised before, you wouldn't know. In no more than two minutes Natsu had managed to ransack-and that is not an exaggeration- every shelf, pile and table in the room, still feeling fit to have an innocent pout firmly on his face.

"I didn't ignore you."

"Then what did I say?" He arranged himself cross-legged on a fallen bookshelf and picked his ear in typical punk fashion, yawning for good measure.

"Couldn'ta been too important." Wendy's frown was deep. "Geeze, I heard you. And you're right. It's completely stupid. I don't know where your heads been, but this is Fairy Tail. If we're gonna die, those wannabe nymphs are going with us." He didn't look serious, and the boast was childlike. Wendy had half a mind to walk out their now. Well, a third of a mind. One jerk of her head from the creaky wood to his blazing eyes; it couldn't have just been machismo.

"_Erza would've sat on him…" _ Yet she wasn't Erza. "Where do we start?" That was all it took for her slayer-in-arms to woop triumphantly and recommence his literary raid.

"Get goin' upstairs. I've got this half covered."

"Roger!", Wendy chorused, her fear dispelled completely. But that was her friend, after all. Brash, energetic and pugnacious…but you could always rely on that to be Natsu. Unchanging and loyal, more like a hot volcanic rock than real fire in that respect. Wendy glanced happily at flock of flying books one last time.

Now how did the Dewey Decimal System work?

She'd nearly finished her first rack when the library doors crashed sharply against brick. The bang echoed harshly in the quiet. Both Natsu and Wendy came to a halt. Levy was panting in the doorway.

"This strange person just waltzed into the guild and started asking the Master about Wendy. I don't know what they're after but it doesn't seem good."

"It never is, is it? Let's go."

* * *

><p>Makarov sipped his drink, occasionally steeling a cube from the icepack on his head. Brawl now over, and the guild "enthusiastically" occupied with repairs, he found the time to sit down and think. His aspirations, hopes, dreams, fears all came to mind. Then his to do list snuck in. He had to declare that story Lost Literature. Every telling always seemed to end up with him struck by a creation of The Creator himself. Wait. That couldn't be right. The Guild Master scanned the hall.<p>

Walls were cracked a smidgen – blunt impact.

Tables were piled – Elfman.

Bickslow and Nab acting as a de facto support pillar – Gajeel's hard head.

Where was the fire? The broken pipes flooding the hall? The gryphomole bursting through the floor boards? This required contemplation, and contemplate he did. Perhaps, perhaps the story wasn't cursed. Coincidence after coincidence had just aided in ingraining it into his psyche. He had assumed that this time would be different. Maybe it had been… For just a moment, he chuckled. Well, there we are. So the next generation won't have to live without knowing where fire comes from.

"Master! We got someone with a job request." Funny. He hadn't heard anyone come in.

"What can I do for you?" A breeze ruffled his hat. The ice on his head felt that much colder.

"Who is this _'Sky Goddess'_ I've heard about?" Crap.

"I thought I missed one…"


End file.
